1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lubricant and liquid fuel compositions. In particular, it relates to the use of borated derivatives of the product of reaction between hydrocarbyl vicinal diols and dihydrocarbyl phosphites.
2. Discussion of the Prior Practices and Disclosures
Alcohols are well known for their lubricity properties when formulated into lubricating oils and for their water-scavenging characteristics when blended into fuels. The use of vicinal hydroxyl-containing alkyl carboxylates such as glycerol monooleate have also been used widely as lubricity additives. U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,326 discloses some of the esters suitable for the present invention, e.g., dlycerol monooleate, as minor components of lubricating oil compositions.
Certain phosphorus compounds are known for their use in lubricants. The closest compounds are dihydrocarbyl hydrocarbylphosphonates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,097. No patents or other publications are known that teach or suggest the borates of the present invention.